Cold
by Apfelmus
Summary: Im Auftrag des Ministeriums besucht Harry den letzten gefangenen Todesesser, der geduldig auf seine Hinrichtung wartet: Draco Malfoy. [HPxDM]


Hallo Leute. .

Ich bin mal wieder mit einem One-Shot unterwegs. –zwinker-

Diesmal trifft es wieder das Genre ,Drama'. -es liebt-

**Ein kleiner Tipp: **

Schmeißt traurige und dramatische Musik ein und lest dabei. –smile-

Dann wirkt es besser!

Ansonsten würde ich mich über ein paar Kommentare eurerseits am Ende des Kaps freuen und wünsche euch nur noch...

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

****Cold  
**_**Ich friere und habe immer schon gefroren...**_

* * *

Es war dunkel im Korridor. Nur kleine Lampen spendeten spärliches Licht. 

Außerdem war es kalt. Obwohl draußen angenehme Temperaturen herrschten, war es hier fürchterlich kalt. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung, die in diesem Ort herrschten, konnte der junge Mann an seinen eigenen Körper spüren, als er schnellen Schrittes den langen Flur entlang lief.

Er hatte ein beklemmendes Gefühl dabei, wenn er daran dachte, was sein Auftrag war. Wieso er diesen schrecklichen Ort aufsuchen musste. Wen er hier treffen würde...

Es schüttelte ihn, bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Menschen hier schon festgehalten wurden, wie viele hier ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatten.

Seit dem der Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord gewonnen wurde, waren die Zellen hier überfüllt gewesen von Todesessern und anderen Kriminellen und Mördern, die sich auf die Seite Voldemorts geschlagen hatten. Sie alle wurden hart verurteilt. Die meisten des Todes. Nur wenige wurde die Gnade zu teil, ihre restlichen Jahre in diesen Kerkern auszuharren.

Doch in den Augen des jungen Aurors war dies keine Gnade. Jetzt wo er hier war, konnte er sich keine grausamere Strafe vorstellen, als hier dahin zu vegetieren.

Nein, er konnte sogar etwas wie Verständnis für die aufbringen, die kaum später nach ihrem Urteil den Freitod gewählt hatten.

Doch all diese Menschen waren kleine Fische gewesen. Kaum einer kannte ihre

Namen, kaum einer trauerte um sie, als sie nicht mehr waren...

Die treusten Anhänger des Lords wurden erst später, einzeln gefasst. Nicht alle. Viele konnten noch rechtzeitig fliehen und lebten heute im Exil, getarnt, versteckt, unauffindbar...

Trotzdem, es waren nicht wenige der hohen Todesesser, die, wegen ihren

schwerwiegenden Taten, ihr Leben lassen mussten. Und heute, heute sollte der letzte von ihnen gerichtet werden.

Die Schritte des schwarzhaarigen Aurors hallten im Flur wider. Die Wände waren nackt, der Boden aus hartem Stein. Alles war grau.

Wieder konnte er ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als er um die nächste Ecke bog und seinem Ziel immer näher kam. Von weitem konnte er schon die Wachen sehen, wie ihre Umhänge im dumpfen Lichtschein schimmerten.

Sie standen rechts und links von der Tür, mit ihren Zauberstab bewaffnet.

Der junge Mann konnte sich gerade noch ein tonloses Lachen verkneifen. Die

Wachen taten so, als würde der Insasse jeden Moment durch die Zellentür gestürmt kommen. Doch der Auror bezweifelte, dass dieser dazu in der Lage wäre. Fuß- und Handfesseln fixierten jeden Gefangenen an die Wand und ließen nur wenig Freiraum. Er kannte die Zellen und er wusste, wie die Verbrecher hier gehalten wurden. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier und dennoch, niemals zuvor hatte er sich so...schlecht gefühlt.

Er erreichte die beiden Männer, die stramm vor ihm standen und den Zugang auf die Tür mit ihren Zauberstäben verwehrten.

"Sie dürfen hier nicht rein.", brummte einer der Männer den jungen Auror an. Dieser verdrehte leicht die Augen. Die zwei Wächter müssten ihn eigentlich erkennen und wissen, dass er zu fast jedem der Insassen Zugang hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, war es einfach zu dunkel, um ihn zu identifizieren zu können.

"Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich bin im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier.", erklärte Harry den Wachen. Der, der eben gesprochen hatte, löste sich von aus dem Schatten, murmelte ,Lumos' und verlangte mit seiner tiefen Stimme nach dem Ausweis und der Auftragsbestätigung.

Harry steckte seine linke Hand in seine Umhangtasche und zog einen

zusammengefalteten Zettel heraus. Den entfaltete er und überreichte es dem Mann. Genau wie seinen Ausweis. Kurz huschten die kleinen Augen über das Geschriebene.

Harry war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass der Wachmeister kaum ein Wort verstand.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht.

"Nun gut.", sagte die Wache und gab seinen Kumpanen ein Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dieser nickte und entriegelte die Tür.

"Sie haben zwei Stunden. Mehr bleibt dem Knaben nicht mehr bis zu dem Strafvollzug." Harrys Grinsen verschwand, als er die Papiere wieder an sich nahm und weg steckte.

>Zwei Stunden.

Das mulmige Gefühl kehrte wieder und er hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre gerannt. Weg von dieser Tür, raus aus diesem Gefängnis, fort von dieser Person, die dort in der Dunkelheit saß und wartete bis die Zeit gekommen war.

Die Tür öffnete mit lautem Quietschen und Knarren. Die Tür war aus Eisen, dick und Fluchsicher. Doch der Rost überdeckte die sonst glänzende Oberfläche.

"Nur zwei Stunden. Keine Sekunde länger, verstanden!", ermahnte man Harry noch einmal, bevor dieser in die dunkle Zelle vorsichtig und leise, als hätte er Angst Geister alter Zeiten aufzuwecken, betrat und der Geruch des Schreckens ihm überdeutlich in die Nase stieg.

Kettenfesseln raschelten und Harry konnte einen relativ großen Schatten in einer Ecke ausmachen, der sich bewegte.

Die Zellentür wurde wieder geschlossen.

Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. dachte Harry bitter und tat einen weiteren Schritt. Der Schatten bewegte sich wieder.

"Wer ist da?", fragte eine klare, noch recht junge Männerstimme in den Raum.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sein Magen rumorte und er fühlte sich um noch einiges schlechter als vorher. Er konnte spüren, fühlen, wie die andere Person lauernd horchte und darauf wartete eine Antwort zu bekommen.

"Ich bin's, Malfoy. Harry Potter."

**

* * *

**Eine, für Harry, qualvolle Stille beherrschte den Raum. 

"Potter?" Leicht zittrig hörte sich Malfoys Stimme an, aber vor allem misstrauisch und ungläubig.

Es war schon eine Weile her, dass Harry Dracos Stimme gehört hatte. Auf den Prozess des Blonden war er nicht gewesen. Damals musste er außer Lande einen Auftrag von Dumbledore ausführen. Jetzt im nach hinein ahnte Harry, das der alte Zausel ihn mit Absicht verhindert hatte, damit er nicht zum Gericht von Malfoy gehen konnte.

"Ja, ich bin's. Lange ist's her.", sagte Harry flüsternd und auch seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Darauf erwiderte Malfoy nichts. Er blieb stumm, schien sich nicht einmal zu bewegen.

Wieder kehrte diese unheimliche Ruhe in die Zelle. Der junge Potter kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe rum.

"Ich bin überrascht.", kam es aus der Ecke. Harry sah auf und versuchte den

Körper des Schönlings auszumachen, doch dieser blieb im Dunklen verborgen. "Mit so hohem Besuch hätte ich nicht mehr gerechnet. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du kommen würdest Potter, dann hätte ich vorher noch ein bisschen aufgeräumt."

Der ehemalige Goldjunge runzelte die Stirn. Hörte er da eine amüsierte Stimmenlage raus?

"Malfoy?"

"Ja, Potter?"

"Ich werde etwas Licht machen. Ich kann dich gar nicht sehen.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gurt und sprach den Lichtzauber.

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs entflammte und grelles Licht verscheuchte die tiefen Schatten.

Für einen Moment war Harry geblendet worden. Seine Augen waren zu sehr an diese dämmrige Dunkelheit gewöhnt gewesen, als das sie das plötzliche Licht so schnell vertragen konnten. Schnell kniff er seine Augen zusammen und wartete bis der leicht pochende Schmerz verschwand.

Wenn er dieses Licht schon so stark empfand, wie erging es dann Malfoy?

"M...Malfoy? Alles okay?", fragte er und öffnete langsam seine Augen, gab ihnen die Zeit, die sie zum angewöhnen der Helle brauchten.

"Außer das ich jetzt blind bin ist alles in Ordnung. Ach nein, meine Nase juckt noch, aber sonst geht's mir wirklich gut. Danke.", lachte der Blonde leise, der seine Hände vor dem Gesicht hielt und dieselbe Prozedur wie Harry durchführte, damit sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten.

Harry blinzelte noch mehrmals und konnte dann endlich wieder klar sehen.

Die Zelle war grau, wie der lange Korridor. Es gab keine Fenster, denn sie waren unter der Erde. Der Boden bestand auch aus demselben kalten harten Stein wie außerhalb der Zelle.

Die grünen Augen wanderten weiter, bis sie diese fremde und doch vertraute Figur erfassten.

Draco Malfoy.

Sein silbriges Haar schimmerte wie flüssiges Metall im Schein des Zauberstabes und umrahmte das zarte Gesicht. Die Haut war immer noch Milchweiß, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur störten Kratzer und andere kleinere Verletzungen an manchen Stellen die Blässe. Malfoy war nicht sonderlich groß und die schwarze Kleidung, die er trug, war zweifellos seine eigenen. Sie umschmiegten seine recht zierliche Gestalt und gab ihm das Aussehen des Vollkommenen. Das einzige, was dieses Bild auf grauenhafte Weise zerstörte, waren die schweren Eisen, die um die schmalen Handgelenke fest angelegt wurden und mit dicken Ketten an der Wand verbunden waren.

Ja, dachte Harry mit leicht bitterem Geschmack im Mund, das war Draco Malfoy. Doch wollte das Abbild nicht in diesen Raum passen.

Die Musterung verlagerte Harry weiter nach oben, zu dem Gesicht, das ihn leicht angrinste. Dieses Grinsen. Wie immer. Das Gesicht, rein, wie immer, Nur die Augen...

Der Gryffindor trat näher an den Blondschopf ran. Dieser blieb stehen und ließ Harry schauen.

Die grauen Augen, die während der Schulzeit immer kalt und herablassend auf ihn und andere herab geblickt hatte, sie waren anders. Gefüllt von Emotionen. Schmerz, Trauer, Resignation...

Es erschreckte den Schwarzhaarigen. Nein, das war nicht der Draco den er bekannt und gehasst hatte.

Wieder biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe. Eine Angewohnheit die zeigte, dass er nervös, verzweifelt und/oder aussichtslos war.

"Was quält dich, Potter?", fragte Malfoy gerade aus. Er hatte das Mienenspiel seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes beobachtet. Potter war, wie damals, ein offenes Buch für ihn.

"Du hast dich verändert.", antwortete der junge Auror und noch immer sah er unentwegt in die grauen Augen.

Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich kurz nach oben und bildeten ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

"Jeder Mensch verändert sich mit der Zeit. Niemand bleibt der, der er einmal war. Auch du hast dich verändert Potter.", sagte Draco und wollte mit den Schultern zucken, aber die Ketten zogen seine Arme stark nach unten, so dass er es gezwungenermaßen unterlassen musste.

"Ja, leider.", sagte Harry leise während er sich umschaute und sich dann Entschied, auf einen großen Stein zu setzen, der im Raum stand.

Malfoy rutschte die Wand, an der er stand und fest gebunden war, runter und setzte sich, wie Potter, hin.

"Würden sich die Menschen nicht weiter entwickeln, zum Guten oder Schlechten, gäbe es keinen Fortschritt und wir würden noch immer mittelalterlichen Lebensstandart haben. Stell dir vor Potter, die hatten nicht mal ein Klo!", meinte Draco und grinste wieder.

Harry schaute seinen Gegenüber verwirrt an. Er verstand den Blonden nicht. Zwei Stunden, nur noch zwei Stunden blieben ihm und dann riss er Witze, schienseltsamerweise gut gelaunt zu sein. Der Auror hatte erwartet, einen gebrochenen Mann vor zu finden, jemand, der...ach, Harry wusste es selber nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Doch das war es nicht gewesen! Definitiv nicht.

"Wieso bist du hier Potter?", unterbrach der Blondschopf Harrys Gedankengänge. "Was sollst du mit mir noch tun?"

Harry fühlte sich klamm. Auch hier in der Zelle war es schrecklich kalt. Gäbe es den Zauberstab nicht, dann wäre es auch noch erschreckend finster. Nicht das er sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete, nein, doch diese hier...sie war erdrückend.

Er wollte hier nicht länger verweilen. Würde gerne ,Auf Wiedersehen' sagen und gehen. Doch es würde mit dem Blonden kein Wiedersehen geben. Niemals mehr. Vielleicht nach dem Tod...vielleicht.

"Ich bin im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier.", antwortete er flüsternd. Das Lumoslicht dämpfte sich leicht. Malfoy schien nun derjenige zu sein, der Verwirrt reinguckte.

"Und? Was will das Ministerium, dass du tust?" Neugierde, aber auch deutliches Misstrauen hörte Potter aus der recht tiefen Stimme des fast Silberhaarigen heraus.

"Um ehrlich zu sein...ich weiß es selbst nicht." Harry grinste schief den Schönling an. Malfoy war anzusehen, dass er es ihm nicht abkaufte. Doch es war so. Man hatte Harry nicht gesagt, was er eigentlich tun sollte.

Der Goldjunge spürte, wie wieder diese eisige Stille Besitz ergriff. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte sie zu vertreiben. Er wollte sie nicht an seinem Leib spüren. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy sie zu spüren bekam...

"Darf ich dich was fragen?" Draco hob den Kopf von seinen Knien und schaute Harry an.

"Frag."

"Wieso bist du nicht abgehauen? Wieso hast du die Chance nicht beim Schopf gepackt und bist geflohen, wie so viele andere Todesesser auch? Wieso, hast du dich von Seamus und Ron fangen gelassen gehabt?"

Es war raus. Diese Frage, diese eine Frage hatte den jungen Potter schon so lange gequält. So lange terrorisiert. Draco war ein begnadeter Zauberer. Er hatte sehr viel Talent, besonders im Schwarzmagischen- und Zaubertränkenbereich.

Der Blonde hatte zu den gefährlichsten und unberechenbarsten Feinden der Widerstandskämpfer gegolten.

Ron und Seamus waren keine schlechten Auroren. Doch in einem richtigen...echten Kampf wäre Malfoy ihnen überlegen gewesen. Doch die Zwei kamen mit seinem bewusstlosen Körper an, nahmen ihn fest und ließen ihn zum Tode verurteilen.

Nur, wieso?

"Du bist der erste, der mir diese Frage stellt. Seltsam, oder? Selbst meine Mutter, Blaise und die anderen wenigen, die mir geblieben sind, sie alle haben es als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass ich hier auf mein Verderben warte. Und dann kommt mein ehemaliger Erzfeind daher und fragt mich das, was ich von den mich liebenden Menschen erwartet hatte zu hören. Ob das vielleicht ein Beweis ist, dass sie mich nicht wirklich lieben? Wer könnte es ihnen verübeln! Ich nicht... " Das zierliche Gesicht zierte ein verbittertes Lächeln. Eines, was Harry bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Mein ganzes Leben, Potter, haben andere über mich bestimmt. Allen voran mein Vater." Er machte eine Pause, überlegte, wie er es dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann erklären konnte, damit er ihn verstand. Und, ob er, Draco, es überhaupt wollte, verstanden zu werden...Wollte er?

Es war keiner seiner Freunde, soweit er jemals wirklich welche gehabt hatte. Kein Teil seiner Familie. Aber war Harry Potter nicht der, mit dem Draco die tiefste Bindung gehabt hatte? Lebensabschnitte waren von ihnen Beiden durch den anderen geprägt, ihre Charakteren haben sich zusammen stetig entwickelt, sie hatten aus Rivalität ihre Grenzen versucht zu entkommen und hatten es geschafft.

Ihre Verbindung war negativ, keine Liebe, sondern Hass und doch ging sie tiefer, als Draco jemals eine andere eingegangen war.

Wenn ihn jemand verstand, dann war es Harry Potter. So verquer es nun auch klingen mag.

"Red weiter.", forderte der Gryffindor auf, als der Blonde nicht weiter sprach und er wieder die kalten Griffel der Dunkelheit fühlte, wie sie die Wände entlang kroch und zum Schlag ausholten.

"Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nur gehorcht. Nur versucht ein guter Sohn zu sein. Einer, der den Namen ,Malfoy' würdig ist. Mein Vater war immer sehr streng. Schon mit acht Jahren lernte ich die ersten schwarzmagischen Sprüche. Mit zehn den ersten Unverzeihlichen. Natürlich hatte ich ihn damals noch nicht geschafft. Schließlich war ich auch nur ein Kind.", erzählte Draco und sein Blick hielt in der Vergangenheit inner. Bilder schoben sich vor den grauen Augen, wie Lucius ihn anschriee, weil er wieder einmal nicht dessen unmöglich erfüllbaren Erwartungen gerecht wurde.

"Ich habe oft geweint als Kind. Aber irgendwann hatte ich es dann aufgegeben. Denn es gab niemanden, der mir die Tränen wegwischte, niemand, der mich in den Arm nahm und mir sagte, es sei okay, dass ich weine. Niemand. Ich wurde ignoriert."

"Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Harry und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.

"Die Angst vor meinem Vater, hielt sie von mir fern." Dracos Stimme hörte sich einen kurzen Moment brüchig an und es dauerte, bis er weiter sprach.

"Nein, meine Mutter konnte nicht bei mir sein. Ich weiß, dass sie nichts lieber wollte, aber damals, als kleines Kind, kann man das nicht verstehen, weißt du?" Er sah direkt in Harrys Augen, in denen sich Mitleid spiegelte. Trauer.

"Du warst einsam."

"Ja, ich war einsam. Ich hätte schreien können, man hätte mich trotzdem nicht beachtet. Für meinen Vater war ich nur der Malfoyerbe, nur das. Meine

Mutter...für sie bin ich das verlorene Kind." Er seufzte.

"Sie hat dich nie geküsst, nie umarmt?"

"Doch, einmal. Ein verfluchtes Mal." Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich, seine Augenlider schlossen sich.

"Damals habe ich nicht verstanden was los war. Sie kam spät abends in mein Zimmer. Ich war, glaube ich, sechs Jahre alt. Meine Eltern waren ausgegangen. Auf einen dieser Treffen, wo sich alle Überreste der Anhängerschaft des Lords versammelt hatten und von dessen Wiederauferstehung träumten. Ich war wach geblieben und hatte auf die Rückkehr meiner Eltern gewartet. Du musst wissen, Malfoy Manor ist erschreckend groß, ganz besonders für so einen Zwerg, der ich damals noch war."

Harry lachte. Draco grinste.

"Erzähl weiter."

Der blonde Mann nickte bedächtig, legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Knie und fixierte einen kleinen Fleck auf den kalten Boden.

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie mich ganz fest hielt. Ich konnte die Wärme von ihr an meinem Körper fühlen und da viel mir erst auf, wie sehr ich die ganze Zeit eigentlich gefroren hatte. Ich wäre glücklich gewesen, hätte sie nicht so bitterlich geweint."

Harry musterte das gedankenverlorene Gesicht des Blonden. Schmerz und eine gewisse Traurigkeit lagen auf dem sonst so arroganten Gesicht.

"Wieso hat sie geweint?", hauchte Harry leise.

"Es war der Tag, an dem mein Vater mein Schicksal besiegelte. Der Tag, an dem er über mich entschied, dass ich, wenn der dunkle Lord wieder auferstehe, sein Diener werden würde."

Draco blickte in das gebräunte Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Solch grüne Augen hatte er noch bei keinem anderen Lebewesen bewundern können, als bei Potter. Tränen blitzten verdächtig in den Augenwinkeln.

"Bemitleidest du mich?", fragte er ihn.

"Nein... du brauchst kein Mitleid...du brauchst Zuneigung." Es war nur ein Flüstern, eher zu sich selber als zu Draco, doch den Blonden berührte es tief. Er wendete sein hübsches Gesicht ab und starrte wieder den Fußboden an.

"Mich von Weasley und Finnigan fangen zu lassen, war wohl die erste Entscheidung in meinem Leben, die ich selbst getroffen habe und..."

Harry horchte auf. Draco hatte sich fangen gelassen?

"Und?", harkte er nach.

"Ich bereue es nicht. Man könnte fast sagen, dass ich glücklich über diese Entscheidung bin. Es war richtig."

Diese Antwort war für Potter wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Mit erstarrten Gesicht erwiderte er den leicht melancholischen Blick des Malfoyerben. Wie konnte man nur so verwerflich mit seinem Leben umgehen? Eine so schwer wiegende Entscheidung nicht bereuen?

"WIESO?", schrie Harry plötzlich voller Zorn den blassen Mann entgegen, sprang energisch von dem provisorischen Sitz auf und ballte Zähneknirschend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war sauer! Er verstand ihn nicht! Warum? Warum? WARUM VERDAMMT?

"WIESO DRACO? WIESO? WARUM VERDAMMT NIMMST DU DEIN SCHICKSAL EINFAIH SO HIN?" All die wirren Fragen, Gedanken, Schreie, Rufe...alles schwirrte dem Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Kopf rum. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er platzen.

"Weil ich so frei sein kann...Harry. Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Kraft ist zu ende. Ich bin so schrecklich müde und will nichts anderes mehr als schlafen. Hätte ich nicht diesen verfluchten Stolz in mir, dann hätte ich mir schon längst selbst ein Ende gesetzt. Aber ein Malfoy begeht keinen Selbstmord."

Draco schlang seine Arme um die Knie, die schweren Ketten raschelten.

Harry schluckte. Ihm war zum heulen zu mute. Dieser Mann war nicht mehr Draco.

Er war gebrochen. Am Boden der Existenz und sehnte sich nur noch eines herbei: Die Erlösung.

"Hast du keine Angst?", flüsterte der junge Auror und seine Stimme zitterte.

Doch Draco schüttelte sachte den blonden Kopf.

"Nein. Ich habe keinen Grund ihn zu fürchten. Es haben nur Menschen vor den Tod Angst, wenn sie gelebt haben. Ich habe nicht gelebt. Geatmet, gegessen, getrunken, aber nie habe ich gelebt." Unendliches bedauern schwang bei den leise gewisperten Worten mit.

"Draco..."

Es wurde wieder still um die Beiden, aber diesmal, so schien es, war sie nicht zu fürchten.

Eine Weile saßen die Beiden sich gegenüber, hingen ihrer Welt nach, ohne zu sprechen, ohne sich anzusehen. Trotzdem wusste Beide, wie der andere just diesen Moment aussah.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich möchte dich um zwei Dinge bitten, bevor ich...ich gehe."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit, als er Draco die Worte sagen hörte. Wie viel Zeit sie noch hatten? Zu wenig, viel zu wenig.

"Was immer du willst.", antwortete Potter und blickte seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind an. Dieser wühlte in seiner Hosentasche rum und zog drei Umschläge heraus.

"Hier, das sind drei sehr wichtige Briefe. Bitte gib sie an die Leuten weiter, an die die Briefe gerichtet sind. Meine Mutter, Blaise Zabini, und Pansy Parkinson."

Harry nickte und nahm die Briefe an sich. Sie waren sehr schwer. Draco musste ihnen sehr viel geschrieben haben.

"Das war mein letzter Wunsch, weißt du?", erzählte Draco ihn. "Jedem Verurteilten gewähren sie einen letzten Wunsch, meiner war es, Briefe schreiben zu dürfen. Allerdings durfte ich sie nicht vorher abschicken. Fluchtplangefahr und so. Wirklich bedauerlich, sonst wäre ich schnell zu einer Eulerei gehuscht und müsste dich nicht damit belasten."

Ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte der Blonde Potter.

"Du kannst du auf mich verlassen."

"Ich weiß."

"Was war deine andere Bitte?"

Dracos Grinsen verschwand gänzlich. Er richtete sich wieder auf. Wieder machten die Ketten diesen gruseligen Sound und Harry schauderte es, wenn er an die zarten Handgelenke sah, die von den Eisenverbänden aufgeschauert waren.

"Ich will einmal vom Leben kosten. Einmal möchte ich wissen, wie es ist, dass Leben zu schmecken. Und niemand anderes verkörpert das Leben, die Hoffnung und Liebe so gut wie du, Harry. Ich bitte dich von ganzen Herzen. Küss mich."

Es klang so verzweifelt, so schrecklich verzweifelt. Es traf Harry tief. Sein Inneres verzog sich schmerzvoll. Dieses Flehende ging ihn durchs Mark und Bein.

Die grauen Augen waren fast schon schüchtern, gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll und ängstlich auf ihn gerichtet. So Widersprüchlich, aber trotzdem unglaublich...schön.

Harry atmete tief ein und aus, langsam ging er auf den Blonden zu und erwiderte seinen Blick mit all seiner Zuneigung und Verständnis, dass er aufbringen konnte.

"Du brauchst kein Mitleid...du brauchst Zuneigung...", flüsterte der Goldjunge kaum verstehbar und unterdrückte mit größter Willenskraft die aufkommenden Tränen, während er immer näher trat und kurz vor Draco stehen blieb. Er hob seine Hand, streichelte über die zarte Haut, über das feine Gesicht. Er konnte spüren, wie Dracos Körper zitterte. Wie er die ganze Zeit am zittern war.

Draco hatte die Augen fest verschlossen.

Es war so absurd... diese Situation und dann... dann wiederum auch nicht...

Langsam kam der Gryffindor dem Gesicht des Anderen näher. Der kühle Atem von Draco streifte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn einen wohligen Schauer erfahren.

"Ich wünschte...", setzte Harry an und kam dem leicht geöffneten Mund immer näher." Ich wünschte, du hättest mich früher darum gebeten." Sein warmer Mund legte sich auf die leicht bläulichen von Draco. Sanft und ohne jeglichen Drang bedeckte er die erkalteten Lippen des jungen Mannes, der Wärme suchend in den Abgrund gestürzt war.

Draco seufzte in den Hauch von Kuss rein und zog Harry näher zu sich, soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen. Harry umschlang die Hüfte seines Gegenübers und fuhr mit seiner warmen Zunge die Mundkonturen nach und verlangte nach einlass. Der ihm gewährt wurde.

Sie passten zusammen. Sie waren Topf und Deckel. Sie waren eine Einheit getrennt in zwei Körper.

Diese Erkenntnis schlug in Harry ein und aus der anfänglichen Zärtlichkeit wurde die Verzweiflung, die Angst das neu gefundene zu verlieren.

Ein Klopfen an der Eisentür ließ die Beiden auseinander schrecken.

"Die Zeit ist um."

Harry blieb das Herz stehen.

Nein...nein...bitte...

"Geh. Die Zeit ist um.", flüsterte Malfoy, noch atemlos und gab dem Goldjungen einen Schubs Richtung Tür. Die letzte Berührung zwischen den Beiden, die aller letzte...

Paralysiert nickte Harry. Es war zu spät...

Er drehte sich um. Seine Bewegungen waren steif. Sein Herz schrie ,NEIN!', doch sein Körper hörte nicht hin, er ging einfach, drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco, der angekettet in der Zelle blieb und konnte sehen, wie seine leicht angeschwollenen Lippen ein "Danke" formten. Dann fiel die Tür zu und die Wachen forderten ihn auf zu gehen.

Der junge Auror lief langsam den Gang entlang, raus ins Freie, verließ das

Gebäude und doch, er wünschte sich, niemals gegangen zu sein...

**

* * *

**"Draco Malfoy, sie werden des mehrfaches Mordes, Gewalttaten und Missbrauch der Zauberei angeklagt! Ihre Verbrechen sind unwiderruflich und haben zur Todesstrafe durch den Galgen geführt! Haben sie noch letzte Worte?", fragte der Richter, während er Henker Draco den Strick um den Hals legte. 

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist alles gesagt.", sagte er leise und stellte sich auf den Hocker.

"Mister Malfoy, hier mit erkläre ich sie für schuldig. Möge der Herr ihnen Gnade zeigen." Der Henker ließ den Hebel los und die Falltür sprang auf, der Hocker fiel runter und zog den zierlichen Körper Malfoys mit sich.

Die Leute hielten den Atem an und sahen ihn an, den letzten Todesesser, der gerichtet wurde. Der einzige, der dem Tod entgegen gegrinst hatte, der, der Harry das letzte Funkeln seiner Augen geschenkt hatten ehe sie sich für immer schlossen.

Ruckartig drehte sich Harry um und hielt die Hand gegen seinen Mund.

Hermine, die neben ihn stand, sah ihn besorgt an und erschrak.

"Mein Gott Harry. Du weinst ja!"

**-Ende-**

**

* * *

**

Okay, das war's.

Ohne viele Worte, die die Stimmung kaputt machen können:

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr es nicht allzu übel nehmt, dass Draco letztendlich doch gestorben ist. –smile-

Man bedenke nämlich, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als endlich von seinen irdischen Leben befreit zu werden…

Kommis würden mich sehr freuen!

eure Apfel


End file.
